13
by Suzuki Honoda
Summary: Alviss ditunjuk Ayahnya untuk menemui partner kerja baru perusahaan mereka. Ketika menginap di sebuah hotel ditengah kota, Alviss mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh yang meresahkan! Kejadian apa saja yang dialami Alviss? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? / RnR! Warning inside! / A request fic for "Aqua Freeze"! / Late publish, gomensai!


**Normal POV**

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap berjas hitam berambut _dark-blue_ berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dan berpelukan penuh haru.

Laki-laki itu mencopot kacamata hitamnya perlahan, menunjukan iris mata hitam-nya yang tajam, hingga membuat orang-orang yang menatapnya bisa berteriak histeris karenanya-termasuk _author_(?). Oke, abaikan kata-kata terakhir tadi, mari kita lanjutkan.

Siapa laki-laki tampan tersebut?

Alviss. Nama yang bagus untuk seorang laki-laki tampan sepertinya.

Ada dimana 'dia' berada?

Bandara. Dimana para pendatang akan disambut hangat oleh orang-orang yang menunggu 'mereka' dengan harap-cemas. Sayang, Alviss datang tanpa pemberitahuan, sehingga, tidak ada satupun orang yang menyambut kedatangannya.

_Well_, Alviss sendiri memang _typical_ orang yang 'benci' keramaian.

Alviss mulai berjalan lebih cepat, "Tch, jadwalku besok padat, kalau sampai ke hotel malam, waktu istirahatku akan berkurang." Gumannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _dark-blue_nya.

Pandangan Alviss tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna putih, seorang lelaki berseragam dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil itu ketika Alviss memasuki mobil putih tadi. "Salamander hotel." Ucap Alviss yang dibalas dengan anggukan lelaki tadi.

.

.

**13.**

**Written by Suzuki Honoda**

**MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai**

**Genre: **

Horror / Tragedy

**Rated: **

T

**Main-Chara: **

Alviss

**Warning:**

Don't Like? Don't Read! / No Flame, Please? / Newbie _author _

Typo(s) everywhere~ (?) / AU / OOC, maybe?

**A Request fic for "**Aqua Freeze"

Hope you enjoy it!

.

**So, Let's Start!**

.

.

**Alviss's POV**

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku disenderan jok, aku meraih ponselku yang tersimpan disaku celana _jeans_ku, jemari-jemariku mulai 'menari' diatas keybord dengan lincah, aku melihat jam yang terpampang dilayar ponselku,

**09.47 PM**

Waktu Jepang? Tidak, aku sudah menyesuaikan jam diponselku dengan jam dibandara tadi, sehingga jam pada ponselku sudah sesuai dengan waktu New York.

Ah, iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian ya?

Aku sedang di New York, karena ada urusan bisnis disini, aku adalah putra tunggal dikeluargaku, karena alasan itu, ayahku memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahannya, ini pertama kalinya aku diperintahkan untuk keluar negri dalam urusan bisnis.

Wajar saja, aku baru menyelesaikan kuliahku satu minggu yang lalu, jadi ayahku ingin melihat seberapa kemampuanku dalam hal bisnis seperti ini, karena, akulah yang akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahku. Itu saja.

Aku memasang _earphone_ dikedua telingaku, lalu menyalakan sebuah lagu, iramanya… Memang menenangkan _sih_… Tapi, ini 'agak' menakutkan dan 'menyedihkan'.

Tanpa sadar, aku terbuai oleh lagu itu, hingga aku tertidur dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

—**13.**—

.

Gelap.

Tidak ada apa-apa, dan tidak ada suara sedikit pun.

"_Sir_…"

Ah, aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"_Wake up_…"

Suara itu semakin jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Mmmh…" gumanku, aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.

"_We've arrive, sir…_" kata-kata lelaki yang berada tepat disebelah pintu yang sudah ia bukakan untukku.

Aku meraih ponselku, '_battery-nya habis…_' ucapku dalam hati, aku mencopot _earphne_ku, lalu aku mulai berdiri dan mengambil koperku yang disimpan bagasi. Aku memberi uang kepada laki-laki tadi, dan mulai berjalan memasuki hotel.

.

—**13.**—

.

Wangi bunga mawar yang tercampur dengan wangi bunga violet mulai terdeteksi oleh indra penciumanku. Para _staff_ dan para wanita yang duduk dimeja _receptionist _tersenyum ke arahku.

"_Good evening_, _Mr._…" sapa salah satu wanita yang duduk dimeja _receptionist_ tadi. Wanita itu berambut biru pendek dengan pita merah muda yang besar terpasang dibelakang kepalanya dengan rapih.

"_Good evening. Is there any room empty?_" tanyaku, aku melirik ke sebuah papan nama yang terletak didepan meja wanita tadi, Snow, namanya Snow.

"_There is. But, this room is... Err…_" Snow terlihat agak kurang yakin untuk mengatakannya padaku, karena merasa kesal dan kedua mataku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kukatakan,

"_I'll take that room._"

Wajah putih Snow mulai dibasahi keringat dingin, "_O-okay_…" jawab Snow kikuk, Snow memberiku sebuah kunci dengan tangan gemetar.

Aku meraih kunci itu. Tunggu… Kenapa… Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak ya? Ah… Lupakan. Itu tidak penting.

.

—**13.**—

.

**Cklek…**

Aku membuka pintu besar bertuliskan '12' dengan kunci yang dberikan Snow tadi. Aku mendorong pintu itu perlahan, terpampanglah kamar besar bercat putih dengan hiasan-hiasan kayu disetiap pinggirnya. Tiga kata yang bisa kucapkan untuk menggambarkan ka,ar ini,

"**Besar dan mewah.**"

Aku meletakan koperku disamping tempat tidur, lalu mulai berjalan mengecek kamar mandi yang cukup besar, '_tidak ada yang salah_…" ucapku dalam hati ketika mengingat Snow yang memberi kunci kamar ini ragu-ragu.

Aku merebahkan tubuh tinggiku diatas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang nyaman dan empuk, aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah jeritan dan tangisan seorang wanita yang berasal dari sebuah pintu yang memisahkan kamarku dengan kamar sebelah.

Aku terdiam, suara itu seakan-akan mengiris-iris hatiku, suaranya begitu serak seakan-akan sudah menangis ribuan tahun hingga akan kehilangan suaranya, aku yang tak tahan mendengarnya, segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu pemisah itu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, mencoba mengintip kamar disebelahku melalui celah-celah lubang kunci dipintu pemisah itu.

Apa yang kulihat?

Perempuan. Seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang yang terurai, memang indah warna rambutnya, tetapi, rambut itu sudah tak terurus, berantakan seakan tidak pernah disisir dan dirapihkan.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku; mengintip. Lalu menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan ke arah ranjangku, merebahkan tubuhku lagi, lalu menutup kedua mataku. Mengabaikan suara jeritan dan tangisan wanita tadi yang semakin keras dan nyaring.

'_Aku butuh istirahat._' Pikirku, '_lagi pula, wanita itu pasti sedang depresi akan masalahnya. Pasti diasendiri juga tidak mau diganggu._' Pikirku lagi.

.

—**13.**—

.

Mataku tersorot oleh sinar-sinar yang dipancarkan sang mentari, memaksa iris hitamku menampakan diri, aku terbangun dan menatap jam yang terpampang didinding,

**08.39 AM**

"Tch… Kesiangan." Ucapku kesal, aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhku dengan air dingin yang menyegarkanku kembali, lalu aku mulai mengenakan celana abu-abu dan kemeja putihku, lalu aku meraih jam tangan dan dasiku yang berwarna biru donker lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar.

.

—**13.**—

.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar, berjalan melewati lorong sunyi itu, aku berhenti sebentar melihat ke arah pintu kamar yang terletak disamping kamarku, tempat dimana aku mengintip wanita berambut _pink_ itu,

'_Kamar ini… Tidak ada nomornya? Bukan kah ini kamar nomor 13? Ah, sudahlah…_' pikirku lalu pergi begitu saja melewati kamar itu tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun.

.

—**13.**—

.

Hari ini terasa sangat singkat bagiku, aku melirik jam hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku,

**10.13 PM**

Aku menghela nafas panjang, '_waktu itu cepat sekali berlalu_…' pikirku, aku memasukan kunci kamarku ke dalam lubang kunci,

**KRIEEET**…

'_Terbuka?_' kagetku, hei, aku belum memutar kunciku, terlebih membuka dan mendorong pintu!

Ada apa ini? Apa ada penyusup?

Aku bergegas memasuki kamarku, menggeledah setiap tempat, dan yang kutemukan adalah,

**Tidak ada apa pun**.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang senada dengan warna langit malam, aku duduk ditepi ranjang, menyalakan televisi untuk menghibur diriku. Tiba-tiba… Bahu kananku terasa berat, seakan ada seseorang yang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Ugh…" Aku menyentuh bahuku yang mulai memanas, semalin lama aku menahannya, semakin berat beban yang dirasakan bahuku. "K-kumohon… J-jangan mengangguku…" ucapku pelan, meski aku tak tahu kepada siapa aku berbicara.

Berhasil.

Beban itu hilang, bahuku terasa ringan kembali, aku memutuskan untuk tidur, karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul,

**01.06 AM**

'_terlalu larut rupanya…_' ucapku dalam hati, aku membaringkan tubuhku lalu memejamkan mataku, dan sebuah suara membangunkanku,

**Tok…**

Suara ketukan pintu. Aku mendesah, '_lagi-lagi suara dari kamar sebelah, ada urusan apa dia mengetuk pintu?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku melangkahkan kaki-kakiku ke arah pintu pemisah tadi, aku menundukan kepalaku sedikit, 'melihat kedalam ruangan tadi dengan cara ilegal' yaitu melalui celah-celah lubang kunci pintu itu.

Apa yang kulihat?

Kalian tak akan percaya apa yang kulihat, karena yang kulihat adalah,

**Merah**.

_Yup_, hanya itu hanya warna merah yang kulihat. Aku menuap, lalu melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhku, aku tertidur dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

_Well_, ini malam terakhirku disini, jadi aku harus menikmatinya; dengan tidur.

.

—**13.**—

.

"_How's the room?_" Tanya Snow sambil tersenyum ke arahku, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku melihat senyumnya yang sepertinya 'sangat-sangat-dipaksakan' dengan pandangan heran, "_nice._" Jawabku singkat.

"_G-glad to hear that, this is the payment for the room._" Ucap Snow lalu mengulurkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan '_**FREE**_' aku semakin bingung, "_free? Are you joking? That's room is large and very comfy, is that room very expensive? Don't kidding me! I'm the son of the head of the largest industry in Asia, you know?!_" Kataku kesal.

"_S-sorry_, _but that not why the reason __**we**__ make it __**FREE**__ but…_" Snow terlihat resah, dia nebggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak yakin untuk mengatakan 'hal itu' kepadaku.

Aku memotar bola mataku risih, "_tell me the reason._"

Snow menatapku dengan pandangan ragu, "_but, promise me you will never tell this to others, okay…?_" Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, kalau dia begini terus, aku akan tambah penasaran kan?

"_W-well…The room number 13…_" Snow mulai menceritakan semuanya kepadaku.

.

—**13.**—

.

**DEG**

Jantungku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya, aku mengingat kembali cerita Snow…

Kamar sebelahku, kamar yang bernomor 13, adalah kamar dimana kejadian tragis itu terjadi, seakan, kamar itu enjadi 'panggung pertunjukan berdarah' itu terjadi.

Ya, wanita berambut _pink_ itu adalah korban dari 'pertunjukan' itu, dia terbunuh—tidak, lebih tepatnya, dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Siapa wanita itu? Dan siapa pembunuhnya?

Wanita itu bernama Dorothy, seorang perawat disebuah rumah sakit yang lumayan terkenal di NYC, dan laki-lakinya adalah Phantom.

Siapa Phantom?

Percaya atau tidak, Phantom adalah sahabatku ketika aku masih SMA dulu, meski dia memang lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, saat aku menanyakan cirri-cirinya ternyata memang sama dengan cirri-ciri Phantom sahabat lamaku. _Well,_ dia memang pernah mengajakku untuk kuliah di New York, tapi aku menolak ajakannya.

Jujur, aku sempat kaget ketika mendengar Phantom 'lah orang yang membunuh kekasihnya sendiri, Dorothy.

Tetapi kamera CCTV sudah mengungkap semuanya, setelah mereka melakukan hal yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka lakukan, yaitu '**hentai**'.

Menurut cerita Snow, setelah membunuh Dorothy, Phantom kabur dan menjadi incaran polisi, karena dia merasa depresi dan tertekan, akhirnya dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara;

Bunuh diri.

Dia loncat dari kamar apartementnya yang berada dilantai 16, tubuhnya hancur, terlempar dan tergilas oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat hingga hancur dan meninggalkan 'jejak' merah darah dijalan itu.

Apa hubungannya dengan kamarku?

Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Saat aku mengintip kamar sebelah, yang kutemukan adalah sosok Dorothy dari belakang, dan kejadian kedua, yang kulihat berwarna merah itu adalah…

'**Mata Dorothy yang sudah dicongkel oleh Phantom, yang sedang melihat ke arahku.**'

Yep, tentu saja kejadian saat pundakku terasa berat itu dikarnakan oleh Dorothy yang menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika ada seorang laki-laki menempati kamar 12 yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar 13 itu?

Dorothy akan mengikuti laki-laki itu dan dia akan membuat musibah agar laki-laki itu **mati**.

Kenapa?

Semenjak tragedy berdarah itu, Dorothy menjadi dendam kepada semua laki-laki. Aku menghela nafas, apa iya? Jujur, aku bukan tipical yang percaya dengan hal mistis.

Lupakan sajalah.

Tidak penting.

.

—**13.**—

.

"_Ladies and Gentleman…_" suara dari pengeras suara mulai terdengar, aku mengendurkan _seatbelt_-ku, lampu-lampu mulai dipadamkan.

Dimana aku?

Didalam pesawat.

Ah, tiba-tiba perutku sakit, aku mencopot _seatbelt_-ku, lalu pergi kedalam toilet yang berada dibagian belakang pesawat. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu toilet…

**BLUSHHH**

Suara kloset terdengar, aku membalikan tubuhku, menghadap kloset yang menampakan seorang wanita berambut _pink_ yang menundukan kepalanya.

Kaget.

Itu yang menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang, aku mencoba meraih gagang pintu, tetapi gerakanku berhenti seketika ketika Dorothy menodongkan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah, matanya yang kiri masih ada tetapi sudah tertancap pisau, dan yang kanan sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi, sedangkan mulutnya sobek, dari ujung telinga hingga ke ujungnya yang lain.

Aku bergetar.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Dorothy mencabut pisau yang tertancap dimatanya, lalu 'menatapku' dengan seringai.

**Glup**

Aku terdiam, Dorothy mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas kepalaku dan—

.

—**13.**—

.

Gelap.

Tidak ada apa-apa, dan tidak ada suara sedikit pun.

"_Sir_…"

Ah, aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"_Wake up_…"

Suara itu semakin jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Mmmh…" gumanku, aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.

"_We've arrive, sir…_" kata-kata lelaki yang berada tepat disebelah pintu yang sudah ia bukakan untukku.

Aku meraih ponselku, '_battery-nya habis…_' ucapku dalam hati, aku mencopot _earphne_ku, lalu aku mulai berdiri dan mengambil koperku yang disimpan bagasi. Aku memberi uang kepada laki-laki tadi, dan mulai berjalan memasuki hotel.

Aku memberhentikan langkah kakiku, "Tunggu… Rasanya aku sudah mengalami ini…" gumanku, "Déjà vu…" ujarku sambil memasuki hotel tanpa menyadari seringai seorang wanita berambut _pink_ dari kamar dilantai 3.

.

—**The End**—

**Author's Message**

Moshi-moshi, minna-sama!

Suzuki here~!

Pertama-tama Suzu pengen memperkenalkan diri dulu sama _senpai-senpai_ diFMI!

_Hajimemashite, watashi wa namae, Suzuki desu! Yoroshiku, minna~!_

Yosh! Ini fic pertama Suzu di_fandom_ FMI ini!

Kalau ada salah atau kekurangan mohon dingatkan, _arigatou_!

Nah, tentang fic, ini adalah fic request-an **Aqua Freeze **yang sebenernya udah dari tahun lalu ngrequestnya, tapi baru Suzu _publish_ sekarang…

Gomenasai, Aqua-san -sujud- QwQ

Sesuai request main-chara Suzu kali ini si cakep coretkeduasetelahPhantomcore t Alviss!

Tadinya Suzu sempet mikir, ini masuk ke M atau T, tapi setelah dipikir lagi kayaknya T juga gak apa-apa deh~ OuOv

Tadinya Suzu pengen ngebuat pairing Alviss X Dorothy bergenre _romance_, tapi karena ide ngadet (?) berakhirlah dengan genre _horror_ karena temen-temen Suzu suka cerita horror dikelas dan ditempat les~ -curcol(?)-

OK, minna! Sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita!

Suzu berharap banget pada suka sama ceritanya, muehehehehe (?) -ketawa gaje-

Yang baca tolong ngereview ya? _Arigatou_! OwO7

Waiya, yang liburan jangan lupa bawain Suzu leho-leho yaa!

Eh, oleh-oleh deng! Muahahahaha XD

Kepanjangan ya? T,T

Iya deh, sampai sini dulu, salam buat keluarga dirumah (?)

Jaa, minna~! –ngilang-

.

**Review Please? :3**

_a request fiction for "__**Aqua Freeze**__"_


End file.
